A Greater Prize
by Miss Evrae
Summary: [AU] Setsuna has loved Rei through countless lifetimes. When she is given the ability to turn back time, Setsuna must determine what is a greater prize: her happiness or that of the love of her life.


**A Greater Prize**

_Part One: A Game of Truth_

• • • • • • •

Smoke filled the air and clouded her already hampered vision. The sharp pain that had previously run the entire length of her body was slowly being replaced by a dull, numbing sensation. Death would be upon her soon. _But it will never touch me_, she thought,_ as is my fate as the Guardian of Time_.

"How surprising," a cold voice mocked. "Even the eternal Guardian of Time bleeds."

Setsuna hissed as a finger jabbed one of her seeping wounds. She looked up to watch her foe examine a slender hand, seemingly amused at the blood that coated her fingers.

"I wonder though," the other woman continued, "does the Guardian of Time cry? What say you, Setsuna?"

Setsuna couldn't answer. She could barely breathe with her broken ribs and multiple wounds. Instead, she fixed her attacker with an angry glare. She was roughly lifted by her hair and barely stifled a cry that begged to be released. Hard, amber-colored eyes bore into hers.

"Cry for me, won't you?"

Then, with a sickening crack, pain shot up her entire arm as one of her fingers were broken under a heeled boot. "Aaaaahh!"

"That's a little better," the other woman commented, amusement and mirth apparent in her voice, "but you're still not crying for me. Why don't you? It would make all your pains go away."

Setsuna barely managed to swallow back tears and tried to slow her shallow breathing.

"Stubborn, aren't we? Well…" Setsuna felt the woman's hot breath next to her cheek as she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "…would you care to know how your precious miko faired in her fight against me?" The green-haired senshi's eyes widened at the mention of Rei. What happened to her? Was she all right? Had this woman harmed her?

The woman let out a low chuckle, tousled black tresses lightly shaking. "She tried so hard to protect your queen and princess. She fought valiantly, but for naught."

_Rei…_

"In fact, I've never had the pleasure of having a senshi cry for me, practically beg me to be merciful and end her life."

_No. Rei would never surrender_. "Liar," she breathed.

Setsuna sensed the arrogant smirk that was surely on the woman's face. "You know, I don't believe anyone, much less the Senshi of Fire, could moan like such a whore when being ravaged against their will. She kept crying out, the poor girl. She kept crying like a lost little child, wondering where her beloved senshi were."

_Oh, Rei, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you._

"Tell me, Guardian of Time…are you not angry at this endless cycle of rebirth?" The woman chuckled mirthlessly before continuing. "And, sadly, you are unable to be reborn into another life, doomed to stand watch at the Gates of Time while watching the love of your life spend countless lifetimes with others. Wouldn't you want to spend at least one lifetime free to pursue the one you love? Wouldn't that be something? You would be able to die knowing that your love is not unrequited."

Setsuna closed her eyes. How many times had she wished to be able to hold the hot-tempered miko in her arms, but always had to keep her distance in fear of disturbing the future? Was there ever a time when the fire senshi had even given her a second glance? _No_, she thought, _because she was always looking at the Princess of Love and Beauty instead_.

_Flashback_

"_Hah! Beat that, Haruka," Makoto dared the Wind Senshi. The tall brunette motioned toward the target that stood fifty meters away with an arrow deeply imbedded in the bullseye._

"_Do not become too confident, Makoto," a small blue-haired girl scolded. "None of us are nearly as good as Rei." The miko flushed a light pink at the compliment as she returned her attention to stringing her bow._

"_Well, I may not be as good an archer as Rei," said Haruka, "but I'm going to prove that I'm at least a better shot than Makoto. Watch and be amazed, young one."_

Young one?_ Setsuna, along with the other senshi and two cats, watched as Haruka picked up her bow and Makoto crossed her arms. _If only you knew how young **you** are, Haruka_. With that, the Wind Senshi notched an arrow across the taut string and brushed a stray hair from her face. A light breeze picked up as if it were cheering its Uranian princess on. Setsuna smiled mysteriously when Michiru came up behind her lover, placed a light hand on the Wind Senshi's lower back, and whispered words only the Uranian could hear._

_Haruka's shoulders tensed a fraction of a second before she let the arrow fly only to have it miss the target completely. Makoto let out a triumphant yell before following up with declaring herself the archery champion. "Michiru!" the Wind Senshi exclaimed as she turned on her heel to chase her significant other around the shrine._

_Setsuna let out a low chuckle as she watched her housemates act like a couple of children. "Hey, Setsuna," Makoto called. "Care to try your luck? With the exception of Rei, let's make this an unofficial Senshi archery tournament, eh?"_

"_What does the winner receive?" she asked in reply._

"_What about something from all of us?" Ami suggested._

"_Yeah, that'll be a great idea," Minako agreed. "A batch of cookies from Makoto, a little performance from Michiru and Haruka with vocals from me of course—"_

"_We'll do house chores," Rini piped in for her, Usagi who began whining, and Hotaru who looked a little apprehensive with the pink-haired girl's idea._

"_I plan to advocate a better reading list," Ami contributed as groans from the others arose, "with reading supplies included of course."_

_Minako sighed, "Yes, and from Rei…well, I don't know. Rei, any ideas?"_

_The miko looked up from mending her bow. She smiled. "I'll be the wild card for now. Until I think of something, why don't you start this tournament of yours?"_

_Setsuna nodded and took her place before the target. The Time Senshi went through the motions Rei had taught them for the last few weeks, making sure to block out all distractions—including the miko—and focus on the task at hand. When her bowstring was extended as far as her arm would allow, Setsuna had never felt so determined or focused. It was just her arrow and the target. The bow was merely an instrument to get the arrow to the target. It was just an instrument for the two were already connected._

_CRACK—THUNK!_

_Jaws nearly hit the ground as Setsuna lowered her arms, a small smile gracing her lips._

"_No way…" Haruka whispered. The Wind Senshi jogged over to the target to inspect it closer. She gulped when she realized that what she thought she saw really happened. Turning to face the others, Haruka said, "I think we have a winner."_

_Everyone gathered around the target. Awed whispers and impressed whistles sounded around the bashful Time Senshi. Makoto's arrow that had previously hit the center of the bulls eye was now split in half. Setsuna's arrow flew for the center also, but with a force strong enough to clear anything in its trajectory. "So," the brunette looked at the Guardian of Time, "what's your favorite cookie?"_

_When Setsuna had made her requests to Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, and Minako and scheduled clean-up times with Rini, Usagi, and Hotaru, Ami asked, "So, Rei, what does Setsuna get from you?"_

"_How does an ice cream date tomorrow sound to you, Setsuna?" the miko asked. "My treat."_

_End Flashback_

"All you have to do is make a move, Guardian of Time. You wield the power of time and with it, you could make life the way you envision." Setsuna heard the woman snap her fingers and there, lying beside her, was Sailor Mars. Setsuna gasped and willed her broken body to see if the young woman was still alive. "She's alive," the woman assured her, "but barely."

"What are you trying to do?" the Time Senshi asked as she desperately tried to crawl closer to the Fire Senshi.

"I'm proposing an opportunity from the **kindness** of my heart."

"Kindness? You know no such thing!" Setsuna spat as she cradled Rei's head in her lap, brushing her bangs, matted with blood, sweat, and dirt, from her face.

"Please hear me out before refusing my offer." Setsuna remained silent. Perhaps it would help her learn what this woman was really after. "Good. When they are reborn again, and you have regained your strength, seek me out. Do you see this?"

From beneath the layers of her cloak, the woman revealed a tiny hourglass, no bigger than her little finger, hanging on a delicate gold chain.

"Stolen from Time himself, this is a small portion of the Sands of Time. When used, it can reverse time for one day. I know you've seen many futures, Setsuna. Imagine what you could do knowing you could control the happenings of life one day at a time. Why, you may even find that carving out your own destiny is possible. You could even be with the one you love."

"And the consequences?" Setsuna dared to ask. Her grip on Rei tightened.

"There are always consequences. Surely you know that better than anyone. When you finally cry for me, then this…" she held up the hourglass, "…is yours to do with as you please."

Setsuna watched the woman's eyes dance with cruel amusement. Those amber eyes taunted her to cry, just a few tears of pain, and she would have the Sands of Time and the ability to control time. She would be able to be with Rei. They would be a couple, a **real** couple without the complications of worrying about the future. She would be able to hold and comfort the miko and show her just how special she is. She would be able to hold her close as a fellow senshi, a friend, and, possibly, a lover. She could finally be happy. _**Myself?!** No, I cannot be selfish. I have the other senshi and the rest of the universe to consider, too_.

"Just look at her, Guardian of Time," the woman motioned to the barely breathing Fire Senshi. "I could take away the pain you both feel."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I seem to have forgotten my manners. I'm known by many names, but Eris seems to ring more bells for people. I'm sure you've heard the name."

"Eris?" Setsuna knitted her brows in concentration as she tried to recall the familiarity of the name.

_Flashback_

"_She's nothing more than a rich brat! How will I ever teach her to become the Guardian of Time?" a tall, dark-haired woman roared. The other woman, calm and serene, shook her head with a small smile, her silver hair flowing elegantly down her shoulders._

"_Aetas, I'm sure you understand why Her Majesty has chosen young Setsuna to follow in your stead," a woman dressed in red placed her hand on the angered woman's shoulder._

_The first woman, Setsuna recognized as the legendary Sailor Pluto, sighed and looked over her shoulder at the woman in red. "I understand, Mars. She's bright, very bright, but she lacks discipline. She's got too much confidence in herself." Looking at the silver-haired woman, she continued, "She doesn't understand that she still has much to learn."_

"_Pluto, she's still very young. She's not even a woman yet," Mars commented._

"_In a few years she will be," the Guardian of Time countered, "and soon she will have the sole responsibility to guard the Gates of Time. I will not have her arrogance be the cause of a disturbance in the time stream."_

"_Why not? It is the very makings of chaos," another voice interrupted the conversation. "A state of the universe that I wish came around more often." All eyes turned to face the third woman. Her amber-colored eyes fixed their intense gaze on the young Setsuna. "Isn't she just precious?" she drawled out, flicking a stray hair from her pale face. "You'll make all of us proud, won't you, young Guardian of Time? You'll protect the Gates for all eternity."_

"_Eris!" Setsuna returned her gaze to her tutor who now brandished the Time Staff, its orb glowing fiercely._

"_Peace, Pluto. I'm sure Eris has reason to be here," the silver-haired woman calmed her guardian._

_Eris smirked. "I'm just here to welcome the future Guardian of Time…and to make a deal of sorts with you, Queen Serenity."_

"_Deal?" Pluto echoed._

"_Before you make your proposal, Eris," Serenity stood, "I ask that it only be for Pluto and myself to hear. Mars, see to it that Setsuna is ready for her lessons when we are through."_

"_But, Your Majesty," Mars approached her queen, giving a glance toward Eris._

"_Pluto is here," Serenity assured her senshi. "She will see that no harm comes to me or her. I promise."_

_Mars looked into Serenity's eyes, searching for the security that the silver-haired woman always had. It was one of the few things that she, along with the other senshi, could find peace in. And there it was—a slight movement in her countenance. Confident in her queen's certainty, the Fire Senshi guided Setsuna to the doors leading to the outer chamber. As she turned to close the doors, she took a final glance at the Guardian of Time who returned her longing gaze with a small nod._

_End Flashback_

"Eris, goddess of chaos, confusion, and disorder…" Setsuna whispered after recalling the memory of the pale woman that stood above her.

"It seems that Aetas taught you well," Eris commented. "We all knew you would surpass Aetas in strength and wisdom. I'm just sorry I haven't been around to watch you do it."

"What deal did you make with Queen Serenity?"

"Such tact," scoffed Eris. "You senshi never seem to enjoy common chit-chat."

"**Eris**!"

Sighing dramatically, the goddess stepped back from the angered senshi. "Very well, I suppose. We made a deal regarding the confidence Serenity had in your strength as the Guardian of Time. You see, Setsuna, nearly all of the previous Time Guardians did not have to endure the sacrifices and hardships you have faced. The number of lifetimes you've had to watch and not interfere in would fill countless years' worth of agony.

"How many lifetimes have you had to waste watching every other senshi be reborn, live, endure, find love, and die happily? When was the last time anyone confessed their undying love to you? And, most importantly, why have you continued to put up with it?"

"I have hope."

"You have **hope**?!" The goddess laughed, throwing her head back at the sheer audacity of the woman's answer. "My poor, dear girl, don't you realize that my offer will make all your hopes and dreams become reality? Our deal was quite simple. I would one day ask you a question and you would answer truthfully; however, if you lied, I would have your friends reborn to have you suffer the consequences of your lie again and again, bringing the world into utter chaos."

"That's it? The deal was a game of truth?"

"Be careful, Guardian of Time, the truth does not always set us free. In fact, it sometimes binds us against our will. What I spoke of is one of two endings to the deal. If you answer truthfully and are able to prove it by realizing and whole-heartedly accepting the truth, I will return the Sands of Time and allow you the freedom to pursue happiness without the worries of Fate or Chaos."

"Hurry and ask your question, Eris! I'm growing tired of this!"

The goddess smiled. "Very well then, Setsuna, I'll ask my question. All you have to do is answer yes or no."

"And you'll keep your end of the deal when I answer truthfully?" Setsuna ventured, wanting to make sure that the goddess kept her word.

Pulling her robe aside, the pale woman revealed a scar just below her left collarbone. "I already swore in blood to Serenity on my honor as the goddess of chaos."

Setsuna let out a nervous breath. "Then ask your question."

"What will you do if I were to give you the Sands of Time which enables its user to turn back time for one day? Will you destroy it knowing that such power has dangerous consequences…or keep it with hope that its effects will bring the woman you love into your arms?"

_What?!_

"Think and answer carefully, Guardian of Time. The fate of the universe lies in the balance. So, will you give up the Sands of Time?" With that, the woman vanished, leaving Setsuna to bear the inevitable death of that world and, more importantly, the love of her life.

Shifting her weight to gather the Fire Senshi against her, Setsuna watched as Rei's eyes opened, making her forget to breathe just for an instant. "Hi there," the Time Senshi whispered to her beloved.

"Hey," Rei gasped back.

"I'm sorry, Mars. I'm sorry I wasn't able to better warn you of the dangers that we would face today. I shouldn't have let my guard down, especially after we finally attained peace."

"Ssssh…" Rei hushed her. "We…are all…at fault. The queen…and princess are…dead…because of me."

"No," the Time Senshi countered, "you protected them as best you could. Rest now, knowing you served our queen, the Senshi, and the entire universe with everything you are."

Setsuna mirrored the smile that graced Rei's lips. It was another token she could take with her until Rei was reborn. She would take the smiling image of her love with her for the long, lonely years ahead. "Thank you, Setsuna." Fighting back tears and sobs, the Guardian of Time watched as her beloved's breath stilled and her eyes closed.

_Flashback_

"_How does an ice cream date tomorrow sound to you, Setsuna?" the miko asked. "My treat."_

"_Awww, Rei, why don't you ever treat me to ice cream?" their blonde, meatball-hair princess wailed. Luna let out an audible sigh._

"_Because you'll run me broke," was Rei's curt reply. Usagi huffed and crossed her arms. The miko returned her attention to the Time Senshi. "I'll even throw in a couple games at the Crown."_

_Setsuna wanted to shout from the roof of the shrine that she was in love with the miko, to let the world know that Rei meant more to her than life itself. She wanted to run up to Rei and throw her arms around her, to whisper lovingly in her ear, to kiss her, cuddle with her, spend all her waking and sleeping moments with her, and wake each morning knowing she would always see those amethyst-colored eyes shine with love for her._

_Never missing a beat, the ever-composed senshi smiled graciously. "I'd like that very much, Rei." Inside, behind the smile and soft words, Setsuna's heart raced and her spirit danced. She was sure the miko could hear her heart hammering away in her chest. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow after dinner, all right?"_

"_It's a date," Rei laughed._

_The next day at the agreed time, Setsuna arrived at the Hirakawa Shrine, dressed elegantly in a light sleeveless cream-colored summer dress that reached mid-thigh. The Time Senshi hoped she wasn't overdressed for the occasion. She couldn't help but dig frantically through her closet and drawers for something suitable. She rationalized that she merely wanted to look nice for her date with Rei._

Date with Rei…

_The thought had passed through her mind countless times since she and the other Outer Senshi had left the day before. Of course, to their friends and strangers, it was nothing more than an outing between friends, but to Setsuna, it was a greater prize than she'd hoped for._

_End Flashback_

"Rei?" the Time Senshi breathed as she searched her face for a response. "Rei?! Rei!"

Nothing.

"No…no! NO!!! **REI**!!! Rei, open your eyes! Please! Please open your eyes!" Setsuna yelled, her voice hitching as tears pooled in her eyes. "Rei…oh, gods please…please not again." Then they began unbidden—crystal drops falling from her ruby-colored eyes, making tracks down her hot cheeks. The green-haired woman clutched at her chest as if in a futile effort to rip her heart from her chest. "Not again," she choked out, "Not again."

"I love you," she confessed to the fallen senshi, the night, and the chaos that began its reign on the land. "I **love** you, Rei. I will love you well beyond the day I breathe my last." Setsuna grasped the Fire Senshi's body, pulling the lifeless form against her, choking as if she were drowning in her own tears and sorrow.

"Finally…" Eris' voice whispered from around her, a cold wind biting at her skin, taking away what warmth was left of Rei's body, "…you're crying for me." A flash of gold caught her eye as the Sands of Time hung in front of her face. "Let's see what you will do now that you have the Sands of Time in your possession."

The tiny hourglass seemed to mock her. The temptation was great, but so was her fury at Eris for making her watch Rei die. How dare she make her watch Rei die! Rei did nothing save protect the queen, the princess, their friends, and the universe! What had the Fire Senshi done to deserve death? Rei deserved to live and be happy! _I can do that! I can make Rei happy! I'll destroy the Sands of Time and prove Eris wrong!_ As Setsuna reached out for it, she whispered, "I will destroy it and everything that you've done."

Just as her fingers enclosed the tiny hourglass, Eris' voice boomed across the torn and burnt landscape. "YOU'RE LYING!!!"

"No!" Setsuna lunged at the hourglass only to have an invisible force pull at her navel, distancing her from the tiny artifact. The force pulled her harder, weakening her grip around Rei. Her wounds were screaming for her to release the Fire Senshi, but Setsuna would not let go.

"Thank you, Guardian of Time," said Eris as she appeared before Setsuna unaffected by the gathering storm. "I'm looking forward to watching you suffer." Setsuna screamed as the Time Staff materialized in her hand. She raised it high above her head, ready to strike at the goddess. "Oh, and don't forget this," the goddess smiled as the winds picked up again, causing the senshi to lose her grip on the Time Staff, and she placed the Sands of Time around Setsuna's neck. "Be sure to tell everyone I said hello."

"Eris! I wasn't lying! I wasn't lying!"

The goddess smiled and shoved the Guardian of Time away, lifting Rei and bringing the dead Fire Senshi's lips close to her own. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Don't touch her!" Setsuna tried to get up, but the strength of the winds brought her to knee again.

"Then prove that you are the strongest Guardian of Time that has ever lived. I'll be waiting, Setsuna."

_Flashback_

"_I'd never have the courage to try mint chocolate chip," Setsuna said after she swallowed a spoonful of her frozen treat, "Thank you for recommending it."_

_Rei replied, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I have to admit I was a little afraid you'd hate it."_

_Setsuna watched as the miko ate her own ice cream—two scoops of sweet strawberry. For a moment, the Time Senshi let herself imagine that they were a couple having dessert after watching a movie—an adventurous and romantic one she added—and were making plans for the next day. "I could never hate anything as long as it's from you."_

_Rei looked up with a slightly confused expression. Setsuna nearly shrieked when she realized she'd let her guard slip a little._

"_The ice cream, I mean," she covered, jabbing her spoon into the plastic cup. Setsuna was sure her face was on fire. _Idiot, you know this is no time or place to lose your composure!

_Rei wasn't paying attention to what the Time Senshi may have been on about. Rei had been having many problems caused by a lack of focus for the past few weeks. Having an older and wiser woman like Setsuna to talk to was an opportunity she was looking to take advantage of. "Setsuna, I need some advice about a problem I've been having."_

_The Guardian of Time looked up from her ice cream, hoping beyond hope that Rei didn't suspect anything from her earlier comment. Surely the problem didn't involve her, did it?_

_Rei continued, "Is it forbidden for senshi to be romantically involved with each other?"_

"_Romantically involved?" the older woman repeated. "Michiru and Haruka are a couple, aren't they?"_

"_No, I mean…," the miko sighed, "…Haruka and Michiru are tied together by destiny. What if one senshi involved has never been suspected of having feelings for another senshi?"_

"_Oh," Setsuna responded, unable to think of something appropriate to say. "Well, it's never really been an issue as far as I'm concerned. At least, I've never been in a situation where it's been a problem. I think love is a major reason why the senshi work so well together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, Rei." The Time Senshi suddenly felt Rei's hand grip her own from across the table. She also felt her face flush with excitement and nervousness. She wondered if Rei saw through her to see the feelings she had for the miko._

"_Thank you, Setsuna."_

_After she and Rei parted ways at the shrine, Setsuna could not recall a time in her long life that she had been so happy. Their conversation near the end of their "date" had also sparked a new hope in the green-haired woman. _What had Rei said? Oh, yes, I remember—"What if one senshi involved has never been suspected of having feelings for another senshi?"_ Surely, Rei had meant the two of them._

_She left her question for the next time the senshi would meet. Yes, she would talk to the Fire Senshi about what she had meant during their ice cream date at the next meeting or casual get-together. That day came all too soon. In fact, it came two weeks later._

_The Time Senshi expected her heart to flutter in her chest whenever she saw Rei, but when the beautiful miko stepped into the warm summer sun Setsuna nearly swooned from the weakness in her knees. She was sure no one would ever be able to appreciate the Fire Senshi as much as she did. Suddenly, Setsuna was grateful Haruka had insisted on a rematch as soon as possible. The Time Senshi quickly, but gracefully made her way over to Rei. She was sure Haruka and Michiru had noted the slight skip to her step._

"_Good morning, Rei," she greeted. "Thank you for having us all over."_

"_Hey, Setsuna. There's no need for you to thank me. I love having you over."_

_Again, Setsuna felt her heart flutter at the younger woman's words. "I know it's been a while, but I want to thank you again for the wonderful ice cream date."_

_Rei smiled and flushed a light pink. "Really, Setsuna, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I think it was a great opportunity for us to get to know each other since we don't talk often." The Fire Senshi giggled softly. "Since we're thanking each other, I want to thank you for listening and offering your advice. I've taken it to heart…and practice." The miko looked into the Time Senshi's eyes. "I guess I'm just glad to have you here now to let you know how your advice is holding up."_

"_Walk with me?" Setsuna asked, motioning to the grounds surrounding the shrine. "I have a feeling Haruka and Makoto will insist on practicing before taking on the reigning champion."_

"_Of course," Rei answered with a smile gracing her lips._

This is it. A few millennia are a long enough time to gather your courage, Setsuna. Just be honest and all will be well.

"_Oy, Setsuna! Rei!" Haruka called to the departing women. "Where do you think you're going? Mako and I are ready to take on the Guardian of Time!"_

"_Hmm…it seems like our escape will have to be postponed for a while, no?" Rei chuckled. "After you win, let's take that walk. Maybe by then, I'll be able to tell you everything I've wanted to say for so long."_

_Silently asking for her aim to be true and their tournament to go quickly, Setsuna responded, "Yes, Rei, that would be wonderful."_

_Just as before, the Time Senshi effectively put the brunette and her housemate in second and third place, respectively. And, again, Haruka called for a rematch. Looking around, Setsuna didn't see the Fire Senshi._ She must have gone ahead into the gardens. _Unable to suppress her impatience, Setsuna headed into the gardens at a light jogging pace. Rei's eyes held a secret affection just for her and the Time Senshi would stop time if she didn't confess her feelings for the miko soon._

_Rounding a corner, Setsuna came to a slow, breathless stop before quickly ducking behind the nearest tree. She wanted to die! It was all a mistake, an embarrassing and hurtful mistake! Peeking from behind her hiding spot, the Guardian of Time watched the scene before her with an excruciating pain building in her chest. It seemed like she was forever destined to see this happen over and over again over countless lifetimes._

_There, among the serene landscape of the shrine's gardens, stood her beloved Rei and the Venusian princess. Their arms wrapped securely and—dare she say it—lovingly around each other, twin expressions of peace and happiness. She watched as Rei tenderly kissed Minako's brow and said, "I love you, Mina."_

_End Flashback_

"I wasn't lying. I wasn't lying." Setsuna repeated her mantra. The night was finally silent with only the crumbling rubble of the once magnificent palace to disturb the tranquility. "I wasn't lying. What reason do I have to lie?"

The Guardian of Time lay among the decaying landscape, the single living and barely stable being amidst the approaching chaos.

• • • • • • •

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please review to let me know if there is an interest in the continuation of this story. Thank you.


End file.
